ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield's Sing-Along
'Garfield's Sing-Along '''is a series of karaoke music and a channel solely on YouTube which showcases many different songs from ''Garfield-related specials and TV series, as well as U.S.Acres ''(''Orson's Farm), and original songs exclusively for the series. Songs Garfield specials *Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme *Here Comes Garfield *Together Again *Thanksgiving Everyday *Long 'Bout Midnight *This Is The Night *O Christmas Tree *Move Me *Monday Morning Blues *Christmas in Your Heart *The Claws *In the Rough *They Love Us *Can't Wait Till Christmas *Just Another Crazy Day *Get Me Some R and R *Shake Your Paw *Spare Time *So Long Old Friend *Starin' From Scratch *The Music of Nature *The Wizard of Love *When I'm Out in the Rough *Home Again *Just Who Is He? *We Bad *Fat is Where It's At *Babes and Bullets *Good Ol' Fashioned Christmas *Hollywood Island *Camping Is My Life *When I Saw You *Blues Cat *You Can Never Find an Elf When You Need One *Scaredy Cat *They Love Us *Funky Turkey *Run-Run I'm Afraid *Foolin' Around *Beauty and the Beach *Make Thanksgiving One Long Meal *Desiree's Meow Solo *Comic Artist Song *Garfield's Comin' to Town *It's a Quiet Celebration *Aloe, Hawaii *Just Another Crazy Day *Life Is Just a Roller Coaster Ride *Up On a Fence *We Got It Good, And It Ain't Bad *Over the Raging Sea We Go *What Should I Be? Garfield and Friends *Friends Are There *Ready To Party *There's A Mouse In the House *The Fitness Song *The Garfield Opera *The Best of Breed *Ain't Gonna Be Your Scratching Post *Abu Dhabi *The 12 Courses of Dinner *In the Garden *Hello Charge Card *Eat, Garfield, Eat *Beautiful Garfield *The Buddy Bears Theme *Nermal *The Ocean Blue *The Picnic Panic *Keep On Singing *Video Airlines *The Claws *Fight, Fight, Fight *Thermy *Truckin' Odie *The Sludge Monster *Garfield's Garbage Can and Tin Pan Alley Review *Ode to Odie *Another Ant Song *The Garfield Rap U.S. Acres *Banana Nose *It's Not Superstition *Wade, You're Afraid *Flop Goes the Weasel *I'm Short, So What? *Swine Trek *Hamelot *1, 2, 3, Snore *What Harm Can It Do *Can't You Take a Joke? *In the Future *Come Out *Yah! Ow! Ooh! Eee! *Giving a Gift *Mystery Guest *In the Future *Peanuts *Rumors *Read, Read *Something New *Giving a Gift *Doctors *I Gotcha *Power Pig *My Waller *Stay Cool *Double-Oh-Orson *Come Out *Grabbity *I Should Fly *I Like Having You Around *There Once Was A Pig Named Aloysius *I Want To Be Nice *I'm in Charge *Mister Lip The Garfield Show *I Must Get Rid of That Fat Cat *Happy Together *Friendship *Kitty Song *The Right Man *Stage Coach *Together *Final Western *Anti-Grumpy *Mama Meany Song *Entertainment Tonight *Odie the Dog *Out In The Wild *Celest Song *Witch Ballet *Zoo Melody *Baboons *Together *Bullying, No Way *Entertainment Tonight *Smart Cat *I Want to be a Cowboy *Welcome to Africa *Wicked Crush *Ultimate Cat *Country vs. City *Bad Boy *Fierce Nermal *Cat Union *The Lasagna Tree Song *Which Witch Will I Be? *No More Lonely Days *A Difficult Choice *It's Me *Down On the Farm Category:Garfield Category:YouTube Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Karaoke Category:Musical Category:Music videos Category:Sing-Along videos